The Marauders Daughter
by marauders.xoxo
Summary: Ella Black has a very interesting year at hogwarts. Can she survive her Journey through it?
1. Epilogue

The Marauder's Daughter

Epilogue

August 1, 2009

"Happy Birthday, Love." My father said as he handed me a small white box.

I opened the box to see a beautiful silver heart shaped locket that had a paws traveling up the right side. Inside was a picture of me and Him.

"Thank you, Dad!" I said giving him a big hug.

"My turn!" One of my Dad's best friends, Remus, (or my godfather) said handing me a big brown box.

Inside the box was a book that said "The Adventures of Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony" with 3 different paw prints on the front.

"Blimey, Remus! Trying to teach my daughter bad habits!" Dad said grinning at the idea.

Remus Laughed.

"James sent this weeks ago. He and Lily wanted you to have it." Dad said handing me the last box. (James is my other godfather and Lily is my GodMother)

It was a good size and it was pink, obviously Lily's Touch. Inside was a mini broom stick.

"Dad look! I got a broom!" I shouted.

"You did!" Dad laughed.

I smiled and brought my new broom to the living room.

I was starting to go up when the front door burst open. In came a bunch of Aurors that grabbed Dad's arms and put them behind his back.

One of the Aurors picked me up and place me in the kitchen.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the Murder of Lily and James Potter. You're trial will be held tonight." A man said.

"Daddy... you didn't- kill them... did you?" I asked tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Of course I didn't, Ella! You know I wouldn't do that!" Dad said as they were trying to drag him out the door. "Remus! Take her to the Tonks'!"

As watched dad get dragged out, I felt more tears fall down my cheeks.

I felt Remus put his hand on my back. I grabbed him in a strong embrace.

Remus picked me up and grabbed the necklace dad got me. He set me on the kitchen table and put the necklace on me.

"You wear this proudly, Ella." Remus said kissing my forehead," You and your dad will always be close when you have this on."

I gave Remus a slight smile.

"You will be ok, you are MoonLight. The bravest and smartest young girl I know." Remus said,"Now, Let's get packed. We're going to Auntie Dromeda's."

Dad and his friends call me "MoonLight" because when I am in my animagus form at night, they say the moonlight makes me look more gorgeous.

When Remus packed all of my stuff, we apperated to a cottage in Godrics Hollow.

"Ella! Remus! We heard the news!" Dromeda shouted as she grabbed me in a hug.

"How do you know already?" Remus asked.

"The Daily Prophet, of course!" Dromeda said letting me go, as she handed a newspaper to Remus.

"Sirius Black gets sentenced Life in Azkaban" Remus read aloud.

I turned to Dromeda and gave her another hug. She picked me up and told Remus to bring my bags in.

When we got inside, Dromeda grabbed a box off the Table and handed it to Remus.

"What's this?" Remus asked looking at the box confused.

"Sirius gave this to me last week. He said if anything happens give this to Remus." Dromeda said.

Remus opened the box and grabbed the first letter to read it aloud.

"Remus, If anything happens to me, I want Ella to be sent to Durmstrang. I know it's not the ideal school for her, but it might be best. Dumbledore is her Uncle (According to the blood work). I would want her to be raised by Dromeda, you, James, and Dumbledore. I want her to be raised how I would raise her. I also want her to know that I Love her with all my heart and I will always love her. Good Luck, Sirius" Remus said reading the letter aloud.

"Drumstrang?" Dromeda said confused.

"That was his wishes. There is also a letter in here that says, "For Elle's 15 Birthday". So I'll just leave that in there."

11 years later...

"ELLA ROSE BLACK DUMBLEDORE!" Igor Karkaroff, The headmaster of Drumstrang, yelled.

"If you accuse me, Viktor. I have to Run!" I said smirking before I ran.

"Run, Elle! Run!" Viktor laughed as I ran through the hallways of Drumstrang.

"Ella! A lady should not be running in the halls!" Igor called running behind me.

I ran all the way to my dorm.

"Sorry, Igor!" I said as I slammed the door to my room shut.

Igor cursed under his breath.

I looked in the mirror fixing my curly dark brown hair.

"Ellie, I don't know why you look in the mirror so much. You always look beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Uncle Albus!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"Are you packed?" Uncle Albus asked as I let him go.

"Yep. Where will I be staying?" I asked.

"The Burrow. With The Weasleys." Uncle Albus said.

"I've never met them before." I muttered.

"It's ok, Ellie." Uncle Albus said," I'll meet you there"

Uncle Albus apparated away.

Couple minutes later...

"Thank you so much Viktor for helping me carry my bags." I said giving him a hug.

"No Problem, Elle." Viktor mumbled," I'll miss you..."

I hugged Viktor again.

"I'm gonna miss you to." I said.

Viktor and I have own each other since my first year here.

"Ok, I'll take it from here." I said grabbing the bag Viktor was holding.

I gave him another hug and told him I would write to him.

I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and through it in the fireplace in front of me.

"The Burrow" I said as I walked in the flames holding my bags.

When I got there, I was in a small kitchen.

"Well, Hello" a red headed boy said, surprised.

"Hello, is this the Burrow?" I asked smirking.

"Yes" another red headed boy that looked exactly like the other one.

"I'm Fred and this is my twin George." Fred said smirking at the first redhead I talked to.

"Would you like some sweets?" I asked grinning.

"Elle, did you just offer them sweets?" Uncle Albus said.

"No, of course not Uncle Albus!" I said smirking.

"I thought so. You can give them some, but you have to tell them what it does." Uncle Albus said.

"Ok, Fine." I said.

"Oh and Ella" Uncle Albus said.

"Yes, Uncle Albus?"

"You may have found your new best friends." Uncle Albus said before he left.

"The sweets I have make you say what your thinking. Made them my self." I said grinning.

"Wicked" George said.

I smirked.

"We'll try it." Fred said smirking at George.

I handed them the beans in my pocket and George took the bean first.

"The beans taste good... I wonder if her lips do too..." George said.

Fred and I laughed as George blushed with embracement.

Fred took the bean and said," George probably just ruined his chances with her but I see what he means."

I laughed as George hit Fred in the back of the head.

"Uncle Albus was right. I may have found my new best friends." I said as I smirked.

We all laughed until I realized I was needed to be introduced to the family.

"Wait! Uncle Albus!" I said before I ran into the living room," Sorry I'm late, Uncle Albus!"

"It's ok, dear" Uncle Albus laughed.

"Hello, Ella. I'm Mrs. Weasley and this is ." Mrs. Weasley said putting her hand on Mr. Weasley.

"Nice to meet you." I said in my politest voice.

"Kids, why don't you go outside and talk to each other while we make dinner." Mr. Weasley said.

All the redheads, plus a black haired boy and a brown hair girl, walked outside and formed a circle.

"I guess I'll introduce myself first." I said smirking," My Name is Ella Black Dumbledore, and I am an exchange student from Drumstrang. I like to play quidditch, if your wondering I'm a Chaser."

"Wait... your from Drumstrang?" the redhead next to the Black haired boy said," Do you know Viktor Krum?"

"Yeah, we're best friends." I said," Anyways, Im going to my fourth year and I love dragons. My birthday is on Wednesday and I'm turning 15. I'm half Veela, even thought I hate them, from my moms side and I'm and animagus from my dads side."

"Your an animagus? What do you turn into?" The only female redhead asked.

"Yep. I turn into a border collie." I said smirking.

"Well you can't say that with out showing us." The redhead next to George said.

I smirked as I closed my eyes and turned into a black and white border collie.

"Wicked" Fred and George said.

I turned back into my self and smirked.

After I introduced myself, the rest of the Weasleys, plus the other two, introduced themselves.

(If you read Harry Potter you know the Weasleys)

When they were done taking about themselves, we continued talking.

Ginny and I became like best friends.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

All the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione literally ran inside, leaving me and Ginny to walk inside.

"So what was it like in an all boys school?" Ginny asked more curious than ever.

"It's like have a bunch of older brothers." I said smirking.

"Where there any cute ones?" Ginny mumbled.

I laughed.

"There was a couple" I said as I put my arm around her as we walked in.

After we sat down, I frowned.

Where is Uncle Albus? I thought.

"He left early." Mr. Weasley said like he was reading my mind.

I nodded and ate my dinner.

I loved being at the Weasleys. They are always laughing.

When I finished my dinner, I asked," Ginny, Can you show me where I will be sleeping?"

"Of course" Ginny said.

"Don't forget tomorrow is the Quidditch World Cup." Mr Weasley said as we place are dishes in the sink.

I nodded at and I said," Good Night everybody!"

"Good Night" everyone said back.

Ginny took me to her room and I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Authors Note:

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! New chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

The Marauder's Daughter

Chapter 1- The Quidditch World Cup

I woke up to Ginny and Hermione shaking me.

"Come on, Elle! You need to hurry before the boys wake up!" Ginny said still shaking me.

"I'm awake!" I finally said sitting up.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done, Ginny knocked on the door.

"Hurry Ellie! We're meeting the Diggorys! And I really want to impress Cedric!" Ginny whined.

I laughed and got out so she could go in. I laughed again when Ginny yelled irritated.

When I wasn't paying attention, I ran into George.

"Oh Sorry" George said as a blush reached his face.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna go change" I said before going to Ginny's room to change.

I know Cedric's cute. I met him before! I might as well look cute too. I thought as I smirked.

I put on a white shoulder less shirt with leggings and black flats. I put my locket on and to finish my look, I put on some mascara and lip gloss.

"Really, Elle?" Ginny said as she crossed her arms.

"What?" I said confused.

"You'll out shine me as soon as he sees you! You look gorgeous!" Ginny yelled but then giggled.

"Gin, You're gorgeous to! Let me help you with your makeup." I said.

I grabbed her mascara and lipgloss, as I put them on her face.

"My master piece!" I said giggling.

Ginny looked in the mirror and said," Wow, I've never looked like this."

I smirked as I grabbed my backpack and opened the door.

Ginny grabbed her backpack and followed me out the door.

"Come on kids!" Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny and I walked out the front door with Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry.

"Where's Charlie, Bill, and Percy?" I asked.

"There gonna apparate there." Mr. Weasley said as We walked to a tree.

There we saw the Diggory's.

"Ah! Amos Diggory! And this must be Cedric!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Indeed." Mr. Diggory said," Ah! Miss Black! Lovely to see you."

"Lovely to see you again too, Mr. Diggory." I said in a polite voice.

"You know him?" Mr. Weasley asked me in shock.

"Of course. Uncle Albus sent me there in my second year because All the Drumstrang boys were going somewhere that I wasn't aloud to go to. And Uncle Albus was busy." I said.

"Didn't you tackle me because I took a letter from you?" Cedric said laughing.

"It was from my godfather!" I yelled back laughing.

"Anyways, we need to go." Amos said winking at me.

"He still believes we're going to get married." Cedric said winking at me before he walked away.

Hermione and Ginny looked at me grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Ginny and Hermione said together.

When we got to a hill with an old boot in the middle, hermione and Ginny were still fangirling over the fact that me and Cedric might get married.

"Grab onto the boot, everyone!" Mr. Weasley shouted before the boot started to go up.

"Hold on to me" Cedric said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Just do it" Cedric said rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes before I grabbed him.

"Now let go!" Mr. Weasley said.

Harry, Fred, Hermione, Ginny, and George fell to the ground.

When Cedric let go, he managed to keep us both on are feet.

I smirked as they looked at me and Cedric.

After we came down, Amos and Mr. Weasley came down.

"Let's get going!" Mr. Weasley said as he pointed towards a bunch of tents.

After We setting down in our tents, we went to the quidditch match.

After 2 hours of watching the match, we went back to are tents and went to sleep.

I woke up to Ginny shaking me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're leaving! Dad already has the bags and the boys! DeathEaters Attached!"Ginny said as my eyes widened.

We left the tent, and ran over to the other Weasleys as we ran through the crowd. I ran into Cedric and grabbed his hand.

We made it to a safe spot and apperated away.

When we got to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley came out and hugged us all.

"I'm glad you're all ok!" Mrs. Weasley said when she finished hugging us all.

"Well, me and Cedric should be off." Amos said.

"I guess I'll see you at school." Cedric said.

"Yep, you'll see me get sorted and everything." I said smirking.

I could tell Cedric was thinking about debating on hugging me or not.

I smirked and thought I would just hug him.

I hugged him and when I let go, I saw him Blush.

I waved at Mr. Diggory and turned to Hermione and Ginny who were grinning.

"Shut up" I said before they had a chance to say anything.

We went inside and ate dinner before we all went to bed.

Author's Note:

Thank you for spending your time reading my story! If you have questions, feel free to ask them! Next Chapter will be on the Hogwarts Train and pretend the Prisoner of Azkaban part of the series hasn't happened yet!


End file.
